Lost Between Worlds
by PureAndDark
Summary: Zero somehow leaves Earth and winds up in the Super Smash Bros. world, or as his friend calls it, the Brawlosphere. He needs to find his other friends and get back to Earth before the Subspace army does. Rated T for some violence and possibly other stuff.
1. Characters that I made for this story

The characters (that I made up) are:

Zero (I, me, us or anything else that would be said in first person perspective)

Black hair, fair skin, deep blue eyes, never seen without a smile, even if it is just a faint, cocky, I-can't-be-beaten smirk. He fights with his light bow, given to him in the portal by the character only known at the start as 'The Voice', and can fight with his mind as well, drawing energy from objects and using it at will. He prefers to do things on his own, and this can (and will) get him into a lot of trouble.

Final Smash: Arrows of the Elements. A quiver appears on Zero's back containing an arrow of fire, an arrow of water, an arrow of earth, an arrow of air, an arrow of light and an arrow of darkness. He can fire these arrows at any time, even carrying over after a battle. If he still has arrows in his quiver when the move is used again, another six arrows appear in the quiver.

Brian

Blonde hair, sunburnt skin, green eyes. Brian hates Zero, and has anger management issues. He will stop at nothing to destroy Zero, be it with his motorcycle cannon (a dark cannon that he put wheels on), his nebula sword, or a piece of string. He is very powerful, and is likely to charge into a battle on the losing side and come out victorious, no matter who the opponent is.

Final Smash: Dark nebula. The battlefield plunges into deep subspace, making it impossible for anyone but Brian to see. He attacks anyone who is against him with his nebula sword's power greatly increased. This doesn't last very long, because Tabuu can only hold an area in subspace if it was sent there by a subspace bomb, and the nebula sword can only be boosted within subspace.

Iron Oxhide

Dark brown hair on his head, lighter brown fur covering the rest of his body, black eyes, tusks jutting out the bottom of his mouth. Oxhide used to fight as an elite soldier in the subspace army. He was cast out for disobedience during a mission. Tabuu tried to force Oxhide into killing a small boy in cold blood. Oxhide would not. His twin axes (made from iron) are his weapons, used well with his power to control most metals with his mind.

Final Smash: Iron oxide. Oxhide uses his power to pull a pillar of molten iron out of the ground and topple it onto an enemy. Any puddles of molten iron that are still molten are sent flying to a single enemy. This works especially well when fighting enemies that can't stand heat.

Roez (pronounced Reez)

Jet black hair, jet black eyes, jet black skin, jet black personality, jet black bow, pretty much jet black everything. Even his power is black. Manipulating darkness. Sometimes he fights for good, sometimes he fights for the subspace army.

Final Smash: Impure. Roez binds enemies in darkness and makes them want to struggle. The more they struggle, the tighter the darkness gets. Roez can only hold enemies for a minute or two.

The Voice

No one knows what he looks like, who he is, or why he takes kids from earth and puts them into the world of super smash bros.

Final Smash: Unknown, but it is assumed to be very powerful.

Blade

Green hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin. Her hands have been surgically replaced by scythes, and her running speed rivals that of sonic the hedgehog.

Final Smash: Razor wind. Blade runs in circles around an enemy, kicking up dust and making it impossible to see. While running, she slashes the enemy with her scythes.

Cyrus

White hair, very pale skin, brown eyes. Cyrus is Zero's best friend, but he went missing a few weeks prior to Zero landing in the smash bros world. Cyrus had also landed in the 'brawlosphere' as he calls it. He has been living with King Dedede, who had given him a Dedede badge to protect him. Cyrus is running a errand for King Dedede when he is ambushed by Wolf. He is fighting alongside Fox and Falco with his hammer when Zero appears in the middle of the battlefield.

Final Smash: Demolition. Cyrus waves his hammer around like a madman, dealing concussive blows to anyone (including teammates) that are in the way and shattering even the hardest substances like glass.

Lachlan

Dark blonde hair, fair skin, brown eyes. He went missing at the same time as Cyrus, also landing in the Brawlosphere. He doesn't like Zero at all, and the only thing that stops him from joining the Subspace army is the promise that he made to Palutena: That he would help stop Tabuu. He fights with his power to shapeshift into a wolf, as well as his bare hands in human form.

Final Smash: Werewolf. Lachlan's wolf form goes crazy, drastically increasing its power, but also making it likely that Lachlan will attack his teammates.


	2. Chapter 1: Right in the battle

Hello, welcome to the first chapter of my story (the first one that I uploaded didn't really count because it was just an introduction to my characters, I suck at doing it within the actual story) So here we go!

Also, I only own the characters that I made.

"Where am I?" I asked into the darkness, not really expecting an answer.

"In the portal" the voice came from behind me "Where fate has brought you"

"Who are you" I asked, failing to turn around to see.

The voice chuckled. "That is the least of your worries at the moment. Perhaps, you should worry more about where this portal is going to take you, yes?"

"Where is it going to take me?" I asked.

"You'll see. But I would suggest that you choose something to fight with, because you will need it. Think of every book you've ever read, every game you've ever played, every movie you've ever watched. Or, make something up yourself" said the voice "Tell me, what is your choice?"

"Well, I've always liked Pit's bow, like off-" I never got to finish.

"Your choice has been made. Good bye."

I did not hear him after that, and after a few seconds, I blacked out.

I awoke in the middle of a field of grass. I felt something at my waist, but I did not immediately look. Instead, I looked around to see where I was. Suddenly, I heard someone call out "Duck!" I didn't think that they were talking to me, but I ducked my head just in case. Lucky I did, because an electric blue streak flew over my head.

"Zero! How did you get here?" That voice sounded like Cyrus, my friend that had disappeared weeks ago.

"Friendly chats can wait until we deal with Wolf, Cyrus." I didn't know who that was.

"I know, Fox, I'm on... Hey, look, a smash ball!" said Cyrus.

"It's mine." I assumed that was Wolf.

"Zero, get the smash ball before Wolf does!" yelled Fox.

I looked at my waist, hoping that the weight was a weapon. It was a light bow, just like Pit's one. With great precision learned in archery at school, I fired an arrow at the ball floating above Wolf's head, hitting it right in the middle before Wolf could jump to get it. I managed to break it with another shot as Wolf took a swipe at it. I'm not exactly sure what happened after that. My eyes started glowing, and I cried out "Arrows of the Elements!" for some reason. I felt a new weight on my back, which was, upon turning back to take a look, revealed to be a quiver of six arrows. One was very hot on the head, one was colder than the others, one looked like it was made of rock, one was almost invisible, one radiated intense light and the last one was purely black.

"Zero, quit daydreaming and watch out!" yelled Fox. I turned my head back and found out why. Wolf was running for me, completely forgetting about his blaster.

'Forget the arrows' I thought, and pulled the light bow apart, like Pit. I slashed the half of the bow in my right hand at Wolf's head, but he dodged and brought his left arm around to punch me. I blocked that with the other half of the bow and kicked Wolf in the stomach, sending him reeling back. This gave me a chance to pull the hot arrow out of the quiver and fire it at Wolf. It completely caught fire in mid flight, and exploded when it hit Wolf. When the fire and smoke cleared, I didn't see Wolf. Instead, I saw a trophy of Wolf, right where he was standing, on its side.

"So, where are we?" I asked, turning around to see Cyrus, Fox and Falco.

"Well, you know that game that you really like?" asked Cyrus, waving his hammer around a bit.

"Yeah"

"Well, it appears that-"

"You've somehow entered our world" said Fox "or as Cyrus calls it, the Brawlosphere"

Suddenly, a beep came from Cyrus' watch.

"Hi Mario, I-"

"Cyrus, what's taking you so long. We need that part, and I'm not really sure how long chains are going to hold Bowser, and- oh, yep, he's out." said Mario "Wait, don't- no, Ike, that was never going to work"

"What happened?" asked Fox.

"Ike tried to slash Bowser's shell"

On the flight back to King Dedede's castle in the Starwing, the team had to pass over the lake near Donkey Kong's jungle.

"Be ready for anything, last time we flew over here, we were attacked by-" Fox was cut off by a screech from below "Yeah, him."

"Who's him?" I asked. I heard a roar that didn't sound like the first one.

"Rayquaza" said Cyrus, looking out the window "But I don't think that we need to fight, Team Flyers is already here"

"Yeah" said Fox "and Charizard's already a trophy"

"Zero" said Cyrus "Could I have a look at your bow for a second?"

"Um, sure" I said, not exactly sure why.

"Ness showed me how to find out if someone has powers by looking at their weapons, and it looks like you have powers." said Cyrus "Maybe the Voice gave them to you."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Um, I, ah" said Cyrus "It looks like you can do telekinesis, and something else"

"And something else?" I asked.

"Well, Ness hasn't actually shown me how to identify all powers, just some powers and whether or not others are there" said Cyrus.

"I'm not really sure if I understood all that, but I'll go with telekinesis for now" I said.

"Yeah, guys, Meta Knight just turned into a trophy and Pit's on his own" said Fox.

I tried to move a few things around the Starwing with telekinesis, and when I got the hang of it, I told Fox to open the door.

"Why?" asked Fox.

"Because Pit really needs help down there, and the Starwing isn't going to be able to get down there fast enough." I said "But with my help, Pit should be able to stall Rayquaza until the rest of you get down there."

"... Fine" said Fox, and, after warning everyone else to hold onto something, he opened the door. The instant change in air pressure swept me out of the Starwing, along with Cyrus, who lost his grip on Falco's chair.

"That was smart" I said sarcastically, trying to slow our descent as I suddenly remembered that hitting water at a high speed would hurt, and at this height it would possibly kill us.

"It won't kill us" Cyrus said, as though reading my mind "It will simply turn us into trophies, like when you beat Wolf, until someone hits the base of the trophy"

"And the chances of that happening under water are..." I said.

"Well, a fish might bump into the base with enough force, or a rock might fall on it, or... Yeah, not very high" said Cyrus.

"So let's hope that I can slow us down enough." I said, trying to focus.

A few seconds later, we hit the water. I closed my eyes, waiting to turn into a trophy. But it didn't happen.

"Yay" I said, but it was premature celebration. The splash from our fall had attracted Rayquaza's attention, and he was heading straight for us. I remembered the arrows, and fired the cold arrow at Rayquaza. As it flew through the air, water gathered from the lake behind it from the lake, as well as seemingly from thin air. By the time it hit Rayquaza, it had quite an amount of water behind it. When the water crashed into Rayquaza, it froze. This stopped Rayquaza from flying, and when it crashed into the lake, the lake started freezing. And as the circle of ice was getting bigger, I tried to get us out of the water. I managed to get Cyrus out in time, but my feet got stuck in the ice.

"That'll be right" I said.

"Don't worry, My hammer can easily-" Cyrus never finished, because I was already cracking the ice with telekinesis. Within a few seconds, I was out. I looked past Cyrus at Pit, who was watching in amazement. As Pit started to fly over, the Starwing landed on the ice.

"Hello Pit" said Fox "Did you deal with the shadow bugs around here?"

"Yes Fox, I have dealt with the shadow bugs around here" said Pit.

"Shouldn't you help Charizard and Meta knight" said Cyrus.

"I'm on it" I said, going towards Charizard's trophy.

Cyrus' watch then beeped.

"Seriously Cyrus, you need to get here NOW!" yelled someone through the watch.

"Beta, calm down. Just because all of your Pokémon got knocked out, doesn't mean that you need to get so-" the other voice didn't finish.

"SHUT UP ALPHA!" shouted the first voice, then the line went dead.

"Alpha and Beta, two of the Pokémon trainers in Team Antispace, the main team against the Subspace army." explained Cyrus "Siblings, obviously"

"But for once" Pit said "Screaming beauty has a point. We should get back to the castle"

At this point I had reactivated both Charizard and Meta Knight, who had refrained from attacking me when I explained that I was on their side. At least for the moment.

E-N-T and done.

Cyrus: Water hurts from that distance, even though I was slowed down.

Pit: You should get wings.

Meta Knight: You should stop arguing.

Me: I should start writing the next chapter.

Please review.

Oh, and also, the character descriptions weren't in order of when they appear, just when I thought of them. And If I think of other characters, I'll put the description for that character before I put in the chapter that character is in. But if the character was just talking over the communicator lika Alpha and Beta were, I won't put the description in there.


	3. Right on time

Hello again. This chapter probably isn't as long as the first one, but still.

When we got back to The Mushroom Kingdom, it was chaos. Gaming characters were everywhere, some that I knew very well, others that I had no clue who they were. One that I knew very well was playing King Kong at the top of the castle. Bowser. Peach suddenly came running out of the castle, her dress torn in some places and burnt in others.

"Cyrus, thank god you're back" she said, trying to catch her breath "Bowser got out of the prison and now he's up there. You got that stone, didn't you?"

"Of course I did" said Cyrus, producing a rock that shone like my glowing arrow.

"So, who's your friend?" asked Peach, apparently only just noticing me.

"That's Zero" said Cyrus "He was brought to the Brawlosphere just today."

"I see." said Peach "How good is his aim?"

"I could very likely hit something half Bowser's size from here, if that's what you're getting at" I said.

I took a second to aim, and fired a normal arrow at Bowser. It was a direct hit, but he barely noticed it.

"If you want to play that way..." I said, pulling out the rock arrow, aimed, and fired. The flight wasn't like the other arrows, there were no special effects. But when it hit him, right in the mouth, rock started to spread from that point. Within the space of a few seconds, it had completely encased him. But unlike the water arrow, it stopped spreading when Bowser was encased. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Um, bullseye?" I said, hoping that I hadn't done something wrong. Everyone started cheering very loudly.

"Good shot Zero." said Cyrus.

"I was best at archery at school" I said, but I suddenly sensed something was wrong. There was a smash ball floating around Bowser's rock. During the flight on the Starwing, Cyrus had told me that smash balls only appeared during battles. But the battle was over. We had won. Or not. A deep cracking sound came from Bowser's rock, as though...

"Oh no" I said "Everyone LOOK OUT! THIS BATTLE ISN'T OVER!"

An instant later, Bowser had burst from the rock, and was breathing fire towards the smash ball. A second or so of this broke it, and Bowser turned into Giga Bowser.

"That could be slightly problematic" said Cyrus.

"Not really" I said, pulling out the invisible arrow, aimed, but before I could fire, I was knocked over by something plowing into my back. The arrow disappeared and reappeared in my quiver.

"Scor! Scor scor! Gliscor!" said the something, who I assumed was a Gliscor. And by the way he was trying to claw me, it was probably a safe bet that he wasn't on my side. I pulled the bow apart and impaled it on both side, feeling the very satisfying sensation of it turning into a trophy.

"Let's try that again" I said, pulling out the invisible arrow again, aimed and fired. Like the rock arrow, there were no visible effects. Unlike the rock arrow, however, wind picked up as soon as I let the arrow go. Wind got even faster as the arrow flew through the air, but when the arrow hit Giga Bowser, all the wind went in one direction. Giga Bowser. It slammed into him with enough force to knock down a steel wall. He didn't fall off the castle, but he did turn into a trophy of normal Bowser.

Later on, both Wolf and Bowser were secure and I was talking with Mario, who happened to be one of the main fighters against the Subspace army.

"So, the voice took you from Earth and you ended up with that bow in the middle of a battle?" he said.

"Yes"

"And the battle just happened to be a battle that your friend was fighting?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Frederick!" a Toad entered the room (the kind from the Mario series, not the animal toad.)

"Yes sir?"

"I would like you to find Peach. Even with Bowser a trophy, I don't trust that she won't be kidnapped."

At that moment, Link entered the room. He was badly hurt, and I wondered how he was still standing.

"Eastern forest... under attack... need backup... Donkey Kong... not much longer..." He collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

And there it is.


End file.
